¿Me enamore de un ángel?
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Los ángeles se pueden enamorar solo una vez el cual durara por toda la eternidad, y una lucha entre Ángeles y ángeles caidos se había desatado, Lucy y Juvia crecieron con esas típicas historias, pero al parecer esos cuentos eran verdaderos.. que harán cuando se den cuentan que la profecía de esas historias era verdadera, el bien y el mal ¿Cuál elegirán? posible (Lemon)
1. Lucy Heartfilia

**Bien les traigo otra alocada historia, que ya tenía en lo recondito de mi compu pero no lo había continuado, xD epero que les guste esto tendrá Nalu, Nalu, Nalu, Nalu y Gruvia xD amo a estas parejas y más el Nalu se nota ?**

**Los personajes propiedad de Hiro Masima**

**Historia producto de mi retorcida imaginación disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Y ustedes ¿han oído esa historia?, esa típica historia que las abuelas contaban a los más pequeños sobre los Ángeles y demonios, pero que aparte de estos dos se encuentran los Ángeles Oscuros….

Cuenta la historia que al principio de los tiempos, se desato una guerra del cielo y el infierno, donde Ángeles y Demonios pelearon entre sí hasta que hubiera un vencedor, sin embrago durante esta guerra hubo muchas traiciones, tanto de Demonios y Ángeles.

Los Ángeles que se rebelaron contra el cielo fueron expulsados hacia la tierra, y se les llamo Ángeles Oscuros sin embargo estos Ángeles exiliados del cielo no se unieron con los demonios, ellos empezaron a matar tanto ángeles cono demonios y proclamaron la tierra como su nuevo hogar.

Se dice que el líder de estos Ángeles Oscuros sigue entre los humanos en la parte más oscura del planeta esperando la oportunidad para poder obtener el cielo y destruir el infierno, los Ángeles caídos empezaron a engañar humanos y a transformarlos en horribles criaturas sedientas de sangre, el cielo envió a Ángeles que debían proteger a los humanos si uno de ellos era tentado por los oscuros si me refiero a los ángeles de la guarda.

Un día se hizo una profecía "Un ángel nacerá en el cielo, hermosa, dulce, generosa, inocente, pura. Este hermoso ángel será el único en poder derrotar al líder de los Ángeles Oscuros, su poder será el que pondrá fin a esta guerra"… Y así se pasaron los siglos, las estaciones de luna, hasta que cierto día…

* * *

_**Lucy Heartfilia...**_

-Lucy, Lucy- susurro una chica de cabello azul.

-One-san, despierta…-grito otra peli azul.

-Waaaa yo no fui- grito la rubia despertándose de golpe, causando la risa de sus compañeros-Levi, Juvia que pasa…- pregunto sonrojada la rubia.

-Mo, llevas dormida desde el segundo período te sientes bien- pregunto su amiga Levy uniendo su frente con la de Lucy causando un leve sonrojo en está- al parecer no tienes fiebre.

-No, te preocupes me siento bien- respondió está alejándose de la chica y mirando a la otra peli azul- solo que estaba un poco cansada es todo.

-Mo, One-chan Juvia piensa que debes descansar mira que te pasa por la cabeza estos últimos días- agregó Juvia un poco molesta, Lucy solo le saco la lengua y siguió con su clase.

Y así las tres chicas salieron a comer atrás de la escuela, estaban sentadas en un banco donde las flores de cerezo empezaban a florecer.

-Que has estado soñando eso- pregunto Levy comiendo de su sándwich, Juvia sin embargo seguía tomando de su jugo.

-Sí, últimamente me viene esa historia, que mi abuela me contaba, te acuerdas Juvia de esas historias-

-Mmmm….nuestra abuela solía contarnos historias raras, pero One-chan como te acuerdas de repente de ellas-

-Deja el One-chan Juvia- pidió Lucy- Es extraño hace mucho tiempo que no recordaba esa historia-

-Bueno Lucy, creo que es porque la extrañas- dijo Levi mirando a su amiga, la rubia y la peli azul agacharon la mirada- Vamos no se desanimen, a parte esas historias son solo historias, solo nos las contaban para que no hiciéramos travesuras- Levy puso una cara de miedo- Si te portas mal el ángel Oscuro vendrá por ti waaaaa- mostro sus dientes a lo que Lucy solo rio.

-Jajajaja vamos Levy-chan, aunque mi abuela siempre nos contaba esa historia, solo sé que existe el bien y el mal- dijo Lucy mirando al cielo.

Juvia miró a su hermana y sonrió- One-chan Juvia piensa que eres tan extraña-Al terminar las clases Juvia y Levy trataban de convencer a Lucy de ir a una fiesta con ellas.

-Vamos Lucy será divertido-

-Juvia piensa, que One-chan debe distraerse un poco- dijo la peli azul mirando a Lucy.

-No, chicas ya les dije que no me gusta eso, además- dijo agarrando sus cosas de su casillero- Ustedes saben perfectamente que ese tipo de lugares me dan escalofríos, Juvia deberías dejar de jugar que pasa con el trabajo…

-Gomene One-chan pero quiero ir, me dejas…- Juvia puso sus ojitos de cachorrito, Lucy suspiro y asintió, La peli azul saltó de alegría y abrazo fuertemente a la rubia la cual sonrió por el acto de su hermana.

-Entonces no vienes…-

-No, alguien debe trabajar en el café…-

-Bueno lo intentamos- suspiro Levy, de repente se oyó gritos de chicas que rodeaban a el equipo de Basquetbol de la escuela.

-Kya Natsu-san déjeme besarlo-

-Lyon-sama podría darme su autógrafo-

-Sting-kun salga conmigo- se oía a las chicas suplicando.

-Vaya que ruidosos son- susurro Lucy cerrando su casillero.

-One-chan, acaso no los conoces- pregunto Juvia sorprendida.

-No, debería- dijo Lucy mirando confundida a Juvia.

-Lucy ellos son los más populares de la escuela, el equipo de Basquetbol, donde están los más sexys, que has hecho desde que entramos a la escuela- pregunto Levy mirando a su amiga.

Lucy se puso un dedo en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar- Pues estudiar, trabajar y ah estudiar…- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-QUE ERES UN ALIENIGENA-

-Vamos no me digas eso, a parte no me interesa conocer chicos, solo son un estorbo- respondió molesta.

-Ahora que lo pienso Lucy desde que te conozco nunca te has interesado por un chico- dijo Levy mirando a Lucy.

Juvia sonrió y miró a Lucy-One-chan jamás le ha interesado las cosas de las chicas normales, Juvia piensa que es muy mona…-

-Eh acaso….-Levy puso una sonrisa picará- Tú hiciste una promesa de casarte con alguien en el pasado-

Lucy se puso súper roja y grito exaltada- No es eso Levy, es solo que no me llama la atención es decir…. Porque se ponen así son seres humanos, no son otra cosa-

-Como digas Lucy- Levy miró su reloj y grito- Waa es tarde se supone que nos veríamos con Gajeel y Rogue vamos Juvia si no estaremos retrasadas-

Juvia asintió y abrazo a Lucy- Nos vemos One-chan le diré a Gajeel-kun que me lleve a casa, nbo te preocupes, y no salgas tarde del café me preocupa que te vayas sola, y por favor no te despistes, te quiero-

-Yo igual te quiero cuídate…- y diciendo esto, las dos peli azul salieron corriendo

-Oigan me saludan a Rogue y Gajeel- grito Lucy viendo como las dos chicas se desvanecía, después volteo a ver al equipo de Basquetbol que seguía arrinconado por las chicas pero no les veía muy bien-Puf, no es de mi incumbencia-y diciendo esto salió de la escuela.

Pov Lucy.

Soy Lucy Heartfilia edad 17 años, ocupación estudiante y mesera de una cafetería, sueño llegar a ser la mejor escritora de Japón. Mi única familia mi hermana Juvia Heartfilia, nuestra abuela murió hace un año y pues ahora nosotras debemos me mantenernos, al morir mi amada abuela me dejo su cafetería la cual atiendo junto con mi hermana y Levy.

Si sé que soy un poco rara pero desde que tengo memoria siempre fui así, no es que mi abuela me preparara para ser monja o algo así pero nunca me interesaron las cosas que los demás chicos de mi edad le llamaba la atención, por ejemplo nunca me ha gustado ir a fiestas me siento mal al ver gente tomando alcohol o haciendo cosas indebidas, todos dicen que soy una inocente, y una matadita, pero no se supone que para eso es la escuela para estudiar, pero lo mejor fue que cuando entre hace dos meses a Fairy Tail esta escuela que siempre quise, Juvia y yo soñábamos con entrar a esta escuela y al final lo logramos, cuando los demás chicos me molestaban con eso y a Juvia, llego Erza y los espantaba a todos (hasta la fecha) dice que Juvia era un ternura y muy linda perecida a una niña que debes cuidar, y a mí pues me dijo que le parecía como una muñequita de porcelana, y desde ahí nunca ha dejado que nadie nos vuelva a molestar, también lo que sería más extraño es que nunca me eh enamorado, y jamás me han llamada la atención los chicos, vamos algunos se me hacen lindos pero jamás me han interesado esa clase de temas

Durante mi niñez nuestra abuela siempre nos decía que cuando encontráramos a nuestro verdadero amor sería por toda la vida así que no apresuráramos el paso, ella siempre nos decía ese tipo de cosas, Juvia nunca le interesaron esas historia, pero a mí lo que más me encantaba de sus historias era esa de los ángeles oscuros que se rebelaron contra el cielo ahora vagan en la tierra, si lo sé es extraño no, siempre me preguntaba ¿Ángeles Oscuros entre nosotros? Por dios eso sería extraño pero jamás le lleve la contraria a mi querida abuela recuerdo que cuando me contaba aquellas historias siempre me repetía.

"Lucy tú eres como un ángel así que recuerda esto, un ángel solo se puede enamorar una vez y aunque pasen los siglos jamás podrá volver a enamorarse, así que mi lindo Ángel Lucy, debes elegir bien quien tendrá tú corazón…" Es por eso que sigo buscando a eso que le llaman amor.

Fin del POV.

-Gracias por su visita vuelva pronto- Lucy se despidió de un cliente, se quitó el delantal y cerro la cafetería-Bien ya son las 8 de la noche debo irme ya- y diciendo esto se cambió de ropa, tomó sus cosas y cerro.

-Pasado mañana es el día eh- dijo para ella misma mientras pasaba por una calle solitaria la Luna llena iluminaba la calle- Abuela espérame pronto te visitare- de repente algo llamo su atención, y miro hacia un árbol que estaba en flor, bellos pétalos de cerezo caían sobre su rostro Lucy solo los contemplo olvidándose del mundo.

-Que hermoso- dijo Lucy en un susurro "La vida es maravillosa siempre me sorprende, cuando crees que algo ha llegado a su fin simplemente vuelve a renacer y empieza su ardua caminata" dijo en su mente.

-Quien eres…- Oyó una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo rápidamente al ver a la persona que al parecer la miraba, era un chico, no le pudo ver su rostro pues ya que en ese momento la Luna se había ocultado entre las nubes, sintió miedo y empezó a correr solo alcanzo a oír- Espera…

Al llegar a un callejón se paró cansada por la huida y se agarró el corazón que latía muy fuerte- Creo que…. Ya no debo distraerme con la naturaleza, je Juvia me matará- y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa…

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustará y pues que disfruten de esta idea loca xD**

**Siguientes capitulos:**

**Natsu Dragneel...**

**Juvia Heartfilia...**

**Gray Fullbuster...**

**Espero sus amados reviews :3 y pues pasen a leer el segundo capítulo que ya esta, sean felices espero y les guste la idea y la trama **


	2. Natsu Dragneel

**Aquí el otro capítulo :3 ahora viene Natsu Dragneel el sexy *¬***

**Empecemo**

* * *

_**Natsu Dragneel.**_

-Oye Salamander que estás haciendo- dijo Gajeel mirando al peli rosa.

-Natsu si no entrenas, Capricornio-sempai te retara- río Lyon mirando al chico.

-Tch, son molestos- El Dragneel sonó molesto, se sentó en la banca- Porque no solo me dejan dormir- agrego el peli rosa observando a los dos chicos que solo suspiraron.

-Y dime Natsu-san acaso estás saliendo con alguien- pregunto Sting mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela con el equipo de Basquetbol.

-Claro que sí, se llama Lissana y es un bombón, en una semana conseguiré lo que quiero- aseguró Natsu con una sínica sonrisa.

-Vamos Natsu acaso nunca puedes tomar una relación en serio- le espeto Lyon mirando a su compañero.

-Ni te esfuerces Lyon ya sabes que no hablas con cualquier tipo- respondió Gajeel señalando a Natsu- Estas hablando con el mujeriego de la escuela Natsu Dragneel apodado "Salamander".

-Así es, las chicas son como juguetes solo utilízalas para un rato y después deséchalas es lo que hago siempre- sonó burlón Natsu mirando a Sting

-Wau tan pronto le han puesto apodo Natsu-san- grito Sting mirando sorprendido a Natsu.

-Vamos solo preguntas eso- Lyon volvió a mirar a Natsu- Acaso nunca serás capaz de no hacer llorar a una chica.

-Yo no las hago llorar, simplemente les digo que ya no las necesito después del regalo que me dan- dijo riéndose el Dragneel-Además seamos sinceros esas tipas solo me siguen por mi dinero, y por mi atractivo.

-Claro como si tuvieras algo que mostrar- se rio Gajeel a lo que Natsu se molestó y empezaron a pelear.

-Caray, los dejo- se exalto Gajeel separándose de Natsu- debo verme con Rogue para lo de la fiesta.

-Cierto que organizaran una fiesta tú y él- agrego Lyon.

-Y apuesto que ira aquella chica sexy llamada Levy no es así- dijo pícaramente Natsu.

-SALAMANDER NO TE METAS CON LA ENANA- grito Gajeel molesto.

-Vale, vale solo te quería cabrear un rato además no es mi tipo, y no soy de los que voy atrás de la chica de uno de mis amigos- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale Salamander- dijo Gajeel mostrando una sonrisa burlona y se fue.

Natsu, Lyon y Sting se dirigían a los casilleros cuando fueron bombardeados por cientos de chicas los tres chicos solo les sonreían.

-Que es este alboroto-dijo Erza Scarlet al ver a las chicas las cuales se asustaron y salieron corriendo dejando a los tres chicos libres- Acaso no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea causar alboroto.

-Hola Erza- dijeron los tres chicos al acercarse a esta.

-Ya les dije que no hagan desorden en mi escuela- reto Scarlet furiosa lo que causo el miedo de los tres chicos.

-V-vamos Erza no fue nuestra culpa- susurro Lyon con una gotita de sudor.

-Bien por esta vez los dejare intactos- sonrió la peli roja mirándolos- Y dónde está Gajeel y Jellal.

-Gajeel se fue a ver con Rogue y Jellal no vino al entrenamiento dijo que tenía que comprar algo- respondió Sting.

-Ya veo menos carga para mí- dijo la chica.

-Vas a ir a la fiesta, Erza- pregunto Natsu observándola.

-No, tengo planees en la tarde a demás no me interesa- dijo Erza pensativa.

-Pero va estar Jellal y todos sabemos que tú…- Natsu le dio un golpe a Sting para que se callara.

-Que yo que- dijo Erza mirando a los dos chicos.

-Nada solo que tú y Jellal se llevan tan bien- agrego pícaramente Lyon moviendo sus manos.

-Bueno si un poco creo- susurro Scarlet sonrojada.

-Por cierto Erza me enterado que estás de guardaespaldas de unas chicas de tú salón- añadió Lyon cambiando de tema.

-O eso, no crean esos rumores, no soy su guardaespaldas ni nada, solo no dejo que los demás chicos les hagan travesuras- espeto Scarlet recuperándose de la escena.

-Y dime es guapa- Natsu mirando a Scarlet, lo que provoco que el aura negro de esta apareciera y le provocara miedo- Yoooooo solooooo decía- espeto nervioso.

-Más te vale ella no es esa clase de chica para ti- reto Erza molesta, al final se fue dejando a los tres chicos solos, Sting miro a Natsu.

-Natsu-san porque lo hizo- replico con una mueca de dolor.

-Que querías acaso morir, sabes lo que te hubiera hecho ese monstruo si decías la palabra gustar- espeto Natsu mirando a Sting.

-Bueno vámonos debemos prepararnos para la fiesta- agrego Lyon empezando a caminar, Natsu y Sting lo siguieron.

En la fiesta todos se divertían, más las chicas ya que contemplaban al magnifico equipo de Basquetbol unas se desmayaron de emoción.

-Creo que llamamos mucho la atención- pregunto Lyon preocupado.

-Je, agarra a una chica y veras que no es aburrido- dijo Natsu bromeando.

-Ustedes nunca cambian, que acaso ya cortaste con Lissana- pregunto Jellal mirando a Natsu.

-No pero estoy a punto de hacerlo me aburrí de ella- afirmo Natsu tomando de su bebida.

-Nunca duras con una chica siempre las dejas- agrego Lyon mirando a Dragneel.

Natsu solo hundió los hombros y dijo- Solo salgo a citas con ellas no me enamoro Lyon, son tan sínicas que no se merecen tú atención.

Los chicos miraron confundidos a Natsu cuando este dejo su vaso y se dirigió a la salida.

-Oye te vas- grito Rogue al ver a Natsu en la puerta.

-Si estoy cansado diviértanse- diciendo esto Natsu tomo su bufanda que parecía de escamas, su chamarra negra y salió.

-Ese chico algún día le darán de su propia medicina- diciendo esto Gajeel se dirigió donde se encontraban Levy y Juvia.

Natsu caminaba por las calles desiertas de Japón mientras recordaba.

POV NATSU.

Mi nombre Natsu Dragneel edad 17 años ocupación ninguna.

Qué tipo de vida es está, me eh hecho esa pregunta durante 12 años después de que mi madre muriera y mi padre se volviera a casar con una mujer más joven, después de ese acontecimiento cambie, a los 15 años ya me había acostada con varias mujeres que solo me buscaron por mi dinero, desde ahí me di cuenta que las mujeres solo te buscan para eso, como aquella maldita mujer que se metió con mi padre y después se largó con un hombre más joven que ella, abandonando a mi padre, el cual callo en el alcoholismo y murió tiempo después, su enorme fortuna pasó a mis manos, y ahora yo el último de la familia Dragneel soy asquerosamente rico podrías decir que hasta cuando muera seguiré siendo millonario.

Yo salgo y juego con ellas a decir verdad, soy un playboy y todo eso pero nunca me eh enamorado y no pienso hacerlo, el único amor que sentía fue hacia mi madre que en paz descanse, ella era y será la única mujer que amare y respetare, las demás son solo diversión no me interesan para nada.

Recuerdo que siempre me decía mi madre "Na-tan espera paciente que un día encontraras a tu alma gemela y sentirás el verdadero amor…"

Pero eso no es cierto jamás encontrare a una mujer que llene ese hueco, que dejo mi madre jamás encontrare una mujer a la cual pueda decirle te amo.

FIN DEL POV.

-Creo que iré por esa chica sexy de tercero- sonrió Natsu mirando a la Luna- debo terminar con Lissana…

Natsu siguió caminado hasta que llego por la avenida donde docenas de árboles de cerezo florecían, pétalos caían sobre la cabeza de este.

-Grandioso debí irme por el otro lado…- diciendo esto se giró pero se cayó de su cuello una cadena con un dije el cual rodo unos metros alejado de él Natsu se apresuró y lo alcanzo, al recogerlo lo limpio y miro la foto que escondía la tapa.

-Madre- susurro mirando al cielo- Jamás sentiré eso a lo que llamas amor…

En ese momento Natsu oyó un cascabel y miró hacia su derecha y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Una chica…-

POV Natsu.

Al voltear pude verla una chica quien miraba el árbol de cerezo como si solo estuviera ella en el mundo, sin darme cuenta me quede paralizado observándola, su cabello rubia se movía al compás del viento su piel tan blanca, sus ojos al parecer marrones miraban con una sonrisa el árbol, sus labios rosados tan delicados me daban ganas de sentirlos y su rostro tan angelical, que era eso acaso un ángel.

Pum, Pum, de repente sentí una punzada en mi corazón

"Que pasa" me dije a mi mismo tratando de analizar por qué mi corazón empezó a latir tan de repente, pum, pum, otra vez que me pasa este sentimiento, sentí como mi cara quemada "Me estoy sonrojando" pensé para mí mismo tocando mi caliente cara, volví a ver aquella chica lo cual solo hizo que se sacudiera más mi corazón, de repente la Luna se oculto y la chica volteo.

"Dios le estoy viendo de frente, como puede existir algo tan hermoso" mi cabeza quería saber más, quién es esa chica, porque ocasiono estos extraños sentimientos, que hace aquí y acaso es un ángel- Quien eres…- dije aun sonrojado, la chica se espantó y salió corriendo- Espera…- grite desesperado pero no pude correr tras ella pues mis piernas no reaccionaron solo sentía el latir de mi corazón más rápido tenía miedo que me diera ahí mismo un infarto pero poco a poco mi corazón dejo de latir tan rápido.

-Quien eres hermoso ángel, quien eres…- susurre tratando de no olvidar su bello rostro-Madre que es este sentimiento…

FIN DEL POV

Natsu se quedó viendo la dirección que se había ido Lucy, sin saber que en esa bella noche de Luna donde las flores de cerezo florecía, había sucedido lo que más temía y nunca quería experimentar, sí se había enamorado a primera vista, se enamoró de Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Y que les pareció :3 Natsu se enamoró de Lucy kyyyyaaaa hermoso...**

_**Siguiente capítulo:**_

_**Juvia Heartfilia...**_

**Después**** de estos dos capítulos me retiró debo hacer flor de loto ya que le prometí a Noriko Ishida mañana subó el otro capítulo (espero xD) buenas noches sean felices...**

**Espero sus reviews**


	3. Juvia Heartfilia

_**Ya que me siento un poco mejor de una horrible migraña que me asotó, eh hecho un nuevo capítulo mostales-san **_

_**Espero que comprendan el motivo de no haber actualizado pues mi estado de salud no anda muy bien pero bueno, les dejo el capítulo un poco corto pero espero que les guste**_

_***Neko empieza la historia***_

* * *

_**Juvia Heartfilia.**_

_**"pensamientos"**_

_**(Recuerdos)**_

-Bueno me voy hermanita- la peli azul se despidió de su hermana y corrió junto a Levy, Lucy solo sonrió y salió de su vista, la peli azul desde hace días esperaba esa fiesta ya que presentía que algo bueno saldría de todo aquello, se reunieron con otras chicas y así salieron rumbo a la fiesta.

**POV Juvia.**

Mi nombre es Juvia Heartfilia la hermana menor y melliza de Lucy Heartfilia por minutos, soy una chica muy extrovertida, alegre y por supuesto bonita, trabajo junto a mi hermana y Levy en la cafetería de nuestra difunta abuela, lo único que nos sustenta en la vida, estudio en la prestigiosa escuela de Fairy Tail donde si no eres rica solo puedes entrar con una beca otorgada por la misma escuela lo cual yo y mi hermana logramos, me encanta siempre ir a fiestas y disfrutar de la salidas con mis amigas, a diferencia de mi hermana a mí me gusta decir lo que pienso y salir a conocer el mundo, desde muy chicas nuestra abuela siempre nos contaba historias demasiadas sacadas de la realidad de ángeles y demonios, pero lo más chiflado que se pudo sacar fue la historia de los ángeles caídos, no es que no la haya amado, por supuesto que amo a mi abuela y la respeto, pero debido a esas historias Lucy es bueno Lucy, no se divierte conmigo, ella y yo aunque seamos mellizas somos demasiado diferentes, no conocimos a nuestros padres nuestra abuela nos decía que ellos habían muerto en un accidente pero aun así jamás nos mostró una foto de ellos, por extraño que parezca ella jamás nos dejaba juntarnos con los demás niños, siempre salía con sus cosas raras de que no éramos como los demás y debíamos elegir bien con quienes andábamos, y puf bueno era un lió, aun así nunca me enamorado jamás lo eh hecho, mis amigas ya están enamoradas o incluso han perdido su virginidad pero yo no, que rayos me pasaba pero no soy tonta no lo voy hacer con cualquier tipo que se me cruce, sonará muy raro pero aun así quiero encontrar el verdadero amor y siempre estar con esa persona, un amor que jamás me lastime y que nuca se termine, una persona que siempre este conmigo y jamás me deje ir y yo no lo dejaré irse a él.

-Juvia…- el grito del albino me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré a este que se acercaba con un refresco- Toma bebe-

\- No gracias Lyon, Juvia está bien así- le respondí a él albino que hundió los hombros y se bebió la bebida, yo reí a su acto la verdad Lyon era un chico muy guapo, no era por nada que fuera uno de los populares de la escuela.

-Te vas Natsu- Oí la voz de Gajeel por lo que volteé y mire a Natsu Dragneel que se iba ya de la fiesta, por lo general ese chico siempre se va a los cuartos con una chica pero esta vez no lo haría, ese chico peli rosa y creído es el más rico de la escuela y creó que la ciudad, pero nunca eh hablado con él y ni me apetece, su reputación no es tan buena que digamos, y para mi parecer un chico no debe hacer tantas tonterías, vale no es que yo no haya hecho algunas pero aun así, yo espero al hombre ideal y algo me dice que nadie de la escuela lo puede ser.

-Juvia, que haces aquí dejaste a Lucy sola y de nuevo andas con chicos raros- pregunto Rogue, a propósito esos chicos no pueden dejarnos solas a mí y a mi hermana por un minuto, a veces pienso que les gusta, pero después recuerdo que Gajeel está loco por Levy y Rogue el está obsesionado con la poesía así que las chicas no le llaman en este momento la atención, ellos han son nuestros amigos de infancia así que sabemos todo del otro.

-Juvia ya me imaginaba que vendrías- rió Gajeel al acercarse y acariciar mi cabeza, al pensarlo un poco bien me alegra que ellos sean nuestros amigos, pasamos la mayor parte de la fiesta platicando, Gajeel y los demás no terminaban de decir tonterías, conocí al equipo de Basquetbol gracias a Lyon, bebimos, bailamos y después nos emborrachamos.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba en el cuarto de Gajeel al parecer él me subió, por lo que mi cabeza trataba de recordar, baje a la planta de abajo aun era de noche y encontré la casa de cabeza, había chicos y chicas tirados en el piso con botellas de alcohol, sonreí y tome fotos ellos si que me pagarían muchos porque estas fotos no las subiera a Facebook, salí al jardín pero aun tenía algo de alcohol en mi cuerpo lo que me hizo marearme, la luna estaba en lo alto hermoso y brillante, sonreí por ver ese paisaje, las flores emanaban de sus aromas y los pétalos danzaban con el viento, y me pregunte ¿Lo que hago de mi vida estará bien?, emborracharme, salir divertirme, aleje esos pensamientos por supuesto que estaban bien pero aun así….

-Deseo algo más-

En ese momento algo apareció delante de la casa, cerré los ojos pues el viento sopló muy duro, cuando los abrí, entre los arboles ´pude visualizar la silueta de un hombre, me exalte un poco ya que aun no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para defenderme, caí en el pasto, el chico salió y lo pude ver mejor, mi corazón se aceleró y mi cara ardía.

El chico era alto, piel blanca, cabello negro y al parecer sus ojos también, tenía una cicatriz en la ceja, el me miró y alzo una ceja, me tape la cara pues me sentí avergonzada, era demasiado guapo, si lo poníamos a competir con Natsu el chico más guapo de la escuela, juró que este chico le gana, pero porqué m corazón no detiene sus latidos frenéticos, y mi cara se siente caliente, _"Escoge bien solo te enamoraras una vez en la vida" _ y las palabras de mi fallecida abuela se cruzaron por mi cabeza, sería verdad al fin y al cabo algunas cosas que nos decía.

**FIN DEL POV**

Juvia se quedó contemplando al chico enfrente de ella, estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía duro y sentía mariposas en el estomago, el chico suspiro, la peli azul se exalto a su expresión y entonces paso lo que su abuela le había dicho a ella y a su hermana, se había enamorado.

-Es hora que duermas, y el alcohol salga de tú cuerpo- dijo el chico y alzó un dedo, la vista de Juvia se nubló entonces cayó inconsciente al piso, el chico se acercó a ella, sus ojos tenían una mirada fría, se acerco a Juvia y la levanto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo a la peli azul en la cama de donde había despertado, el chico salió de nuevo de la casa y miró a la luna.

-Te eh estado buscando- la voz de una chica sonó detrás de él, el chico sin embrago no volteó, la albina sonrió y miró a la casa- Así que deberás proteger a esa chica…-

-Lo oíste, nuestra misión no es así- contesto secamente el peli-negro, la albina se inclino disculpándose con este- Mi padre que creé que está haciendo-

-Quizás quiere que olvides lo sucedido hace tiempo…-

-No puedo olvidar, lo que me quitaron se que sigue viva y la encontraré- respondió este, la chica asintió.

-Como diga majestad…-

* * *

Dos nuevos personajes aparecen, que seran, y que el chico debe proteger a Juvia, muchos secretos se esconden detrás de nuestros protagonistas, y el amor surgira entre ellos, una profecía que se complira, y el chico que busca algo entre los humanos,

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Cambios...**_

Si se supone que debería poner el capítulo de Gary Fullbuster, pero aun no es hora de que haga aparicion Gray-sama así que empecemos con un poco de romance Nalu jejeje

Ya que cuando aparesca Gray será enorme lo que pasará entre Juvia y Lucy, y Natsu no se diga...

Sean felices, coman frutas y verduras y no esten estresados, espero subir el otro capítulo mañana mina-san Yane :D


	4. Cambios

_**Hola Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo si me tarde y lo siento, me desaparecí es cierto ¿Por que? la verdad tenía flojera jejeje :D gomene espero y les guste el capítulo que esta algo raro peor bueno la autora es rara xD  
**_

_***Neko empieza la historia***_

* * *

_**Cambios…**_

…

-Hola, tierra llamando a Juvia- grito Lucy moviendo su mano enfrente de la cara de su hermana, pero esta no respondió solo siguió con una sonrisa boba en su cara-Mo hay algo que ocurrió esa noche-

-Bueno verás- la cara de Levy se sonrojo y toco su cabeza algo avergonzada- Digamos que… no fue muy bueno lo que paso-

-Ya veo- Lucy se tomo su té mientras miraba a la ventana, sonrió y empezó a picar a la peli azul-Oye hermanita es hora de despertar no querrás llegar tarde al entrenamiento-

Al oír eso Juvia volvió en sí y tomó sus cosas-Juvia se va Lucy, el deber llama nos vemos al rato- y diciendo esto salió echa una bala, Lucy empezó a reír, Levy solo suspiro.

-Sabía que hablar de eso la despertaría-

-Hablas como si tú hermana fuera una pervertida-

-Bueno… tú y yo sabemos el porqué Juvia se metió al equipo de natación y no fue exactamente porque este gorda…-

-Quizás los del equipo de natación no les gustaría saber que tú hermana les toma fotos en los vestidores…-

Las chicas siguieron desayunando tranquilamente en la cafetería.

-Chicas ustedes deberían irse- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules que les sonrió tiernamente- Por ahora yo me encargaré del café así que vayan con cuidado-

-Ok Mira-san- Lucy tomó sus cosas al igual que Levy- Perdona, quizás esto es demasiado para ti-

-No debes preocuparte Lucy, me gusta este trabajo…más vale que se vayan-

-Si pi, nos vemos Mira-san-se despidieron las chicas y emprendieron el viaje a la escuela.

-No sé porque-susurro Lucy ganándose la mirada de su amiga-Pero presiento que algo pasará de ahora en adelante-

-Tú siempre con tus cosas Lu-chan tranquila…mira que Erza te este protegiendo ya es un verdadero privilegio-

-Tienes razón…no se dé que me estoy preocupando Jejeje, que podría pasar-

.

.

POV Natsu.

-¿Quién eres?- susurre mientras miraba aquella chica de cabello rubio, ella me sonreía tiernamente, lo que causo que mi corazón se acelerara, se acerco a mí y toco mi rostro, susurrando…

-Crees en el amor a primera vista- y sus brazos me atraparon, tan cálidos, tan protectores, tan…delicados.

-Oye despierta Natsu- oí un fuerte ruido, sentí el golpee el cual me hizo despertar de mi hermoso y placentero sueño.

-Duele maldito- grite furioso mirando a Lyon quien se burlaba de mí.

-Llevas dormido desde el tercer periodo, el profesor estaba furioso- rio Gajeel mientras yo me ponía de pie.

-Y dinos Natsu quien es ángel-la estúpida voz de Lyon me hizo cabrear y más por su estúpida pregunta.

-De qué coño hablas-conteste tranquilamente estirándome y bostezando, lo cual más de dos chicas suspiraron al verme, maldita zorras.

-Claro Natsu, todo el tiempo te la pasaste diciendo eso, es que acaso ya parcharás a otra chica- esta vez habló Gajeel poniendo una sonrisa, rodé los ojos y salí del salón de clases, mi cabeza estaba confusa debía alejarme de todo esas cosas de una vez por todas, y como siempre las chicas me miraban y suspiraban, acaso no me podían dejar en paz una vez, me dirigía a la cancha aun pensando en aquel encuentro tan extraño, hace una dos días que había ocurrido eso, esa chica no salía de mi mente, que me estaba pasando, al parecer estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el monstruo del apocalipsis se había apareció enfrente de mí.

-A donde crees que vas Natsu- su voz hizo temblar a toda la escuela, no tuve opción y la mire con una sonrisa

-E-Erza que haces aquí-pregunte asustado, digo a todos nos da miedo Erza Scarlet, es mejor tener cuidado con ella.

-Natsu acaso querías saltarte la clase- su voz era de ultratumba un gran monstruos estaba a punto de matarme.

-Claro que no-conteste nervioso, y por arte de magia su cara se transformo en una alegre.

\- Bien no te saltes las clases solo falta una hora así que vuelve a tú salón- me ordenó Scarlet y yo salí corriendo.

FIN DEL POV.

-Juvia- grito Lucy haciendo que su hermana saliera de su sueño, de nuevo la peli azul la miró con los ojos nublados- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Desde la vez de la fiesta anda muy rara- argumento Levy, las chicas estaban en hora libre pues no había llegado su profesor, la Heartfilia suspiro y se apoyo de nuevo en su pupitre, Lucy y Levy la miraron preocupadas.

-Oye si es por el regaño de esa vez, te eh dicho que no me retracto- respondió Lucy a lo que Juvia soltó una risita.

-Juvia sabe que son tus responsabilidades de hermana mayor, pero no estoy así por eso sabes- contesto la peli azul, el encuentro con ese hombre la había dejado pensando mucho, Lucy solo movió la cabeza-Pero…-

-¿Pero?-

La peli azul se sonrojo y sonrió-Al parecer Juvia a encontrado a su media naranja-

-Juvia…siempre dices eso cuando vez a un chico apuesto sabes- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa, Juvia la señalo inflando sus mejillas.

-Lucy, Juvia sabe lo que dice, ese hombre era tan…- y otra vez la habían perdido, Levy río mientras Lucy movió la cabeza, si que lagunas cosas jamás cambiarían y eso involucraba a su hermana.

Por otro lado cierto peli rosa estaba como león enjaulado, la ultima hora se le hizo eterno hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases lo cual el Dragneel respiro aliviado, después del entrenamiento Natsu y los demás estaban platicando hasta que cierto peli negro saco un tema.

-Debo irme chicos necesito estar en otro lugar- se disculpo Rogue recogiendo su uniforme, los chicos lo miraron.

-Y eso por qué- pregunto Natsu quien se estaba poniendo la ropa de la escuela.

-Es que necesito dejar mi formulario- respondió Rogue enseñando una hoja- Trabajare en una cafetería necesito darle esto a la dueña.

-Vaya Rogue tú trabajando no lo creo-se burló Gajeel.

-C-claro que trabajare necesito dinero- contesto un poco sonrojado.

-Y en qué parte esta esa cafetería- Pregunto Jellal curioso, Rogue se rascó la cabeza dudando si les debía decir ya que esos chicos podrían ir detrás de las cuatro bellas chicas que atendían ese lugar.

-Bueno, es la cafetería de una amiga, le pedí trabajo a penas, y ella acepto, necesitaban a otro trabajador, está cerca de la venida de los árboles de cerezo-

-Uh, una amiga y es guapa- pregunto Natsu sonriendo, Rogue lo volteo a ver y suspiro.

-Vamos Natsu no creo que ella sea para ti-

-Y como se llama-esta vez pregunto Lyon mirándolo.

-Lucy Heartfilia-respondió Rogue, Gajeel sonrió.

-Ya me imaginaba que era ella, chicos vamos a esa cafetería-

-Oye Gajeel Lucy se enojara-Rogue se puso nervioso, pero el chico de percings solo sonrió.

-No lo creo, estos tipos tienen dinero créeme los recibirá bien y aparte veré un poco a la enana.

Natsu sonrió pícaramente - Así que Levy trabaja ahí-Gajeel solo se puso rojo tratando de explicar que no era lo que parecía.

Los cinco chicos salieron de la escuela dirigiéndose a la cafetería, pasaron sobre la avenida donde florecían los arboles de cerezo y Natsu recordó el encuentro con esa extraña chica, suspiro, llegaron a la cafetería esta estaba a lado de un parque, estaba pintada de un color café oscuro en el exterior, en la parte de adentro estaba pintado de color miel, con algunos cuadros y plantas en las esquinas, las mesas eran de cristal con las sillas de madera, en la vitrina se encontraban deliciosos pasteles y un olor a chocolate llego a la nariz de estos, una chica de cabello azul vestía un vestido maid de color blanco con negro, con encajes al final, y usando calcetas largas blancas y zapatos negros, en la cabeza tenía una diadema blanca lo que provoco la sorpresa de todos.

-Wa Levy eso te queda bien-grito Natsu la peli azul volteó y se quedo pálida al ver a los chicos mirándola fijamente.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Levy se sonrojo y oculto su cara en la bandeja.

-Lo siento Levy quise quitármelos de encima pero se empeñaron en seguirme-se disculpo Rogue soltando un suspiro, Levy lo miró y suspiro.

-Bien van a ordenar algo o solo viene a molestar-pregunto la peli azul entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos enana, claro que venimos a comer algo-se adelanto a responder Gajeel sonriendo y miró en toda la cafetería- Y donde está la coneja, oye coneja sal-grito Gajeel a lo que todos se taparán los oídos.

-Qué te pasa imbécil-grito Natsu quien se encontraba detrás de Lyon, la voz de una chica respondió furiosa.

-Gajeel que te pasa-reclamo una chica saliendo de atrás- Te eh dicho que no grites, tu tonto-regaño al peli negro, al igual que Levy traía un vestido maid del mismo color pero ella traía el pelo en una coleta y sonrió al ver a los chicos- Bueno veo que Rogue trajo compañía-

-Lo siento Lucy, Gajeel sugirió- Lucy solo se rió y vio a los chicos.

-No me van a presentar groseros- pregunto la rubia mirando a los chicos.

-Lucy ellos son del equipo de Basquetbol, él es Jellal- Rogue presento a los chicos, Jellal la saludo-Este es Lyon-el albino la tomó y le beso la mano, lo que provoco el sobresalto de está,- Y también está el mujeriego de la escuela él es Nat… Que Natsu, Natsu- Rogue busco a Natsu por todo el lugar, Lucy se quedó mirando.

-Donde se fue Salamander-pregunto Gajeel buscando a Natsu- Da igual, Lucy no te acerques a ese tipo-

-Ni siquiera sé quién es Gajeel, pero que extraño porque se fue su amigo-

-No lo sé quizás se sintió mal-susurro Jellal riendo, en eso Lucy les invito a tomar asiento y les dio el menú del día.

Por la venida corría Natsu a toda velocidad, girando en un callejón, su respiración estaba acelerada y su cara seguía roja, sin embargo su corazón era el que no se podía calmar.

Natsu POV.

Era ella la chica que conocí aquella noche, aquella que tiene ocupado mis pensamientos,-Lucy eh…-susurre su nombre y caí de rodillas, mi corazón no se podía calmar, cuando salió de atrás de la cafetería mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y podía sentir mi cara arder, como me pasaba esto a mí yo Natsu Dragneel, me agarre el pecho tratando de que este se calmara, después de unos minutos mi pulso volvió a la normalidad y me toque la cabeza.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy- decía muchas veces su nombre, quizás si no hubiera salido, habría muerto de un paro cardiaco y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

-Al menos ella es real, demasiado real-susurre para mí mismo.

Al siguiente día mis amigos me preguntaron el porqué de mi huida, yo les dije que tenía algo que hacer, entonces les pregunte por Lucy, Gajeel al principio no me quería decir pero al final me dijo de ella, vivía sola con su hermana que era Juvia, después de que su abuela muriera, trabajaba para mantenerse, era muy amable, y a parte que ha sido muy extraña, Rogue y Gajeel me dijeron que la conocen desde primaria así que me amenazaron que si me le acercaba me matarían.

Después de esa conversación un tanto extraña, me dirigía al patio trasero, pensando el porque les había interrogado sobre esa chica, porque sentía esto en mi pecho, era como fuego que me consumía por dentro, quería tener aquella chica entre mis brazos, acariciarla, besarla y protegerla, pero porque mi cabeza pensaba todo esto, era tan extraño, nunca había sentido esto por alguien, y menos cuando me acostaba con las chicas, jamás me interesaron sus sentimientos, pero Lucy era diferente, tenía miedo de acercarme y lastimarla.

-Demonios que me pasa-susurre llegando al patio trasero pero me detuve y me escondí en la orilla, pues Lucy estaba en el pasto sentada mirando al cielo sonriendo, estaba tan concentrada como esa noche que creo que no me vio, "Dios es hermosa, su sonrisa increíble, es como un ángel, dios que me pasa quiero tenerla…" pensé cuando mi corazón empezó otra vez a acelerarse, y supuse que estaba súper sonrojado por ver a Lucy entonces me escondí en la esquina.

-Cálmate Natsu cálmate-me decía a mí mismo y entonces mi corazón se había relajado en eso volví a mirar a Lucy y otra vez esa maldita sensación y mi corazón volvieron apoderarse de mí, y estuve así durante un tiempo, al no mirarla no pasaba nada, pero al mirarla de nuevo volvía ese malestar, al no soportar más salí corriendo, corría por los pasillos cuando choque con Lissana.

-Natsu que te pasa- me pregunto la albina mirándome.

-Lissana…- bingo y en un rápido movimiento la abrace sentí el sobresalto de está y como tartamudeaba, pero para mi sorpresa no pasó nada, mi corazón estaba tranquilo, y no sentí nervios- No siento nada- susurre entonces Lissana se separó y me miró enojada.

-Como que no sientes nada- la albina me miró entonces yo suspire, al demonio ya no quería nada de ella.

\- Lo siento terminamos Lissana adiós- dije secamente volteando en dirección opuesta, solo oí como esta empezó a llorar, pero no me importo, tenía que pasar, ahora lo que me importaba ahora era saber que carajos pasaba conmigo y Lucy, Lucy ese nombre me causaba un calor y una alegría.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba empezando a espiar a Lucy, me encantaba ver su sonrisa, como se divertía con sus amigas, pero no me le acerque pues Erza era quien la protegía.

-Ahora ya sé porque Erza dijo que no era para mí- sonreí, Lucy era especial, diferente a las otras chicas, la observaba todos los días, lo se me veo como un acosador pero simplemente no puedo sacarla de mi pensamientos aunque sea de lejos necesito verla, y no dejare que nadie más la tenga.

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy llevaba algún tiempo sintiendo que la observaban pero nunca veía quien era, Erza le había dicho que si era un acosador ella misma lo mataría, pero Lucy solo negó.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Lucy, Levy se inclino en modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento por no poder acompañarte-

-Vamos no es que seas una amala amiga, de hecho…Juvia ella debería acompañarme…pero…siempre se larga a quien sabe donde…-susurro Lucy poniendo una cara deprimida-Es mejo que me vaya…nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-¿Quién se quedará en la cafetería?-

-Oh, Mira-san le enseñará a Rogue esta tarde, así que ellos dos están a cargo-

-Ya veo-

-Nos vemos Levy-san-

-Bye Bye Lu-chan- y así las chicas se separaron, era Domingo así que las calles estaban desoladas, aun no oscurecía por lo que Lucy iba como la fresca mañana, pero aun le deba un poco de cosquilleo sobre lo de estar vigilada, alejo esos pensamientos y miró al cielo que pronto se convertiría en un hermoso azul oscuro lleno de estrellas, sonrió al parecer algunas cosas jamás cambiaban.

.-Hola preciosa por qué tan solita-la voz de un hombre la hizo voltear, retrocedió al ver al chico, intento correr pero un segundo apareció.

-Vamos nena divirtamos no-dijo el segundo tipo agarrándola de la mano, Lucy instintivamente lo mordió este soltó una maldición y tiro a Lucy.

-Maldita perra ahora verás-agrego el otro agarrándola del brazo, el segundo iba a su blusa para desabrocharla, por el medio la rubia empezó a temblar y solo cerró los ojos pero esa mano jamás llego a su pecho, en cambio oyó como el chico se quejo-Maldito quien eres-

-Tú con que le pongas un dedo encima considérate muerto, no la toques- grito el chico lo que ocasiono que estos se rieran, Lucy seguía con los ojos cerrados siendo soltada del brazo, escucho como los tipos empezaron a atacar al chico que la había ayudado, pero rápidamente oyó como los tipos se quejaban y se echaban a correr.

-Que es ese maldito-menciono uno de ellos sobándose la cara.

Lucy seguía temblando sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Estás bien- la voz del chico sonó suavemente- Vamos estás a salvo Lucy, no dejare que alguien te lastime- la voz sonó cálida y protectoramente, Lucy abrió los ojos y se quedó impresionada, delante de ella estaba un chico de cabello rosa, ojos color jade, piel bronceada con el uniforme de su escuela, por primera vez sintió que alguien era atractivo y más ese chico de tés morena y ojos de un intenso color verde.

-Lucy no dejare que te lastimen-susurro Natsu mirándola tiernamente.

Pum, pum, el corazón de Lucy empezó a latir muy rápido, se agarró el pecho y sintió como su cara ardía "Que pasa, mi corazón porque al ver este chico, es guapo, me parece tan guapo y lindo…. Espera que estoy diciendo que me pasa porque mi corazón está así, porque pienso esas cosas" su mente la estaba traicionando por primera vez, y los latidos de su corazón simplemente no cesaban de latir rápidamente, miró al chico a los ojos y se avergonzó por su acto, lo cual la puso nerviosa y la hizo sonrojarse.

Natsu observaba como Lucy estaba agarrando su pecho, parecía nervioso y sus mejillas tenían un adorable color rosado "Demonios, dame fuerzas dios, buda quien sea para no abrazarla" se repetía el Dragneel al ver a la, la chica hablo ocasionando el sobresalto de este.

-G-Gracias, por ayudarme- "Dios que me pasa, corazón para de latir tan rápido, mi cara está ardiendo ¿Por qué arde?" eso Natsu sonrió tiernamente "Su sonrisa, es linda, que es este sentimiento, quiero abrazarlo, sentir sus brazos, ¿Cómo se sentirá abrazarlo?" la Heartfilia movió su cabeza, esta vez estaba diciendo estupideces, el peli rosa le tendió la mano.

-Vamos te ayudo-

Lucy tímidamente agarro la mano de este, y los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, sentía calor, añoranza, deseo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? y ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Lucy mirándolo, Natsu se hipnotizo por los ojos marrones de la rubia, que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

-Te conozco porque… porque… los del equipo te conocen y bien pues-no encontraba que más decir, que le pasaba no era como si nunca hubiera tratado con mujeres-Gajeel y Rogue ellos…-

-Conoces a Rogue y Gajeel-pregunto Lucy aun con la cara sonrojada Natsu asintió y la volvió a mirar sin soltar su mano.

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, Lucy-ese nombre, el nombre, Lucy soltó la mano del chico, a lo cual Natsu se sintió vacío al ya no sentir su piel.

Lucy quería llorar él era Natsu Dragneel el chico que le dijeron que no debía acercarse por ser un mujeriego.

"Pero entonces porque, yo quiero hacer lo contrario, porque no quiero volver a separarme de él, porque si apenas lo conozco, siento que quiero estar para siempre con él, porque, mi no deja estos frenéticos latido que me están presionando el pecho…" la rubia y el peli rosa se miraron con añoranza y sinceridad, por los sentimientos puros que habían nacido entre ellos dos.

.

.

-Esta chica- susurro Gray enojado al ver a la peli azul con una vaso de alcohol- Ahora veo porque esta tan loca-

-Majestad, debería poner más atención a su alrededor-

-Yukino acaso no debes cuidar a tú protegido- pregunto el peli-negro, la albina hundió sus hombros.

-No da tanto problema, como esta chica te la da a ti, no sería mejor observarla más de cercas-

-Ya sabes que el plan es ese- Gray bajo del árbol ocultando sus enormes y blancas alas, se acomodo la playera-

-Ahora veo el porqué los caídos la vigilan de cercas-

-No- Gray intervino- No es por su actitud es por otra cosa-

-¿Qué otra cosa puede tener esa humana aparte de ser una loca bebedora?-

Gray solo miró a la chica e tés pálida-Juvia Heartfilia, hermana de Lucy Heartfilia por cierto…-Gray miró a Yukino- ¿Quién es Lucy Heartfilia?-

.

.

-Mi bello ángel- un hombre de piel bronceada mira a la ciudad desde un sillón de cuero, viste un traje negro y tiene una sonrisa de lado-Te encontraré, y serás mía, solo mía- al terminar de decir esto empezó a reír.

* * *

**_Si es poco lo siento, pero de ahora en adelante empezará lo bueno, primera Natsu será detectado con una enfermedad llamada amor xD Lucy ella igual esta en la misma situación pero al parecer algo más la esta amenazando, Juvia esta propuesta a encontrar a su príncipe de esa noche, y Gray esta buscando desesperadamente ese algo que le robaron una noche de guerra, o Una noche de guerra se oye bien para un capítulo xD _**

**_Si habrá Nalu obvi y Gruvia igual esto es despues de todo Nalu y Gruvia, aunque no lo parezca en algunas partes xD _**

**_Siguiente Capítulo: _**

**_Yo, Él y el Destino_**

**_Este nombre lo pondré en otro capítulo de otro fic, espero sus amados Reviews y pues nos vemos en la próxima actualización, _**

**_Cierto fecha de actualización para este fic, bien se actualizará cada mes y medio o sea se, _**

**_el 15 de Junio (este es por el pequeño capítulo del día de hoy xD)_**

**_el 30 de Julio, _**

**_el 25 o 28 de Agosto, _**

**_el 30 de Septiembre, _**

**_el 25 o 28 de Octubre, el _**

**_28 o 30 de Noviembre y en Diciembre aun no tengo fecha, así estará las actualizaciones de este fic, les dije que ya pondría fechas para mis fics sin embargo a final de noviembre es posible que no pueda actualizar por exámenes y trabajos finales pero ye les avisaré, por entonces así estarna las fechas de la actualización de este año :3 , ¿Cuanros Capítulos serán? mmmm... no lo se aun debo plantear bien las ideas y bla bla bla xD _**

**_Esto sería todo sean felices y coman frutas y verduras y chocolates por supuesto mina-san matane :D_**

**_MAÑANA SE ACTUALIZA RED DE MENTIRAS, Y LA DE SOLO SOY LUCY Y ÉL SOLO ES NATSU :3_**


	5. Emociones

**_Hola mina-san ... (neko se esocnde detrás de una maseta) se preguntarán por qué? demonios me tarde en actualizar, primera con respecto a este fic... no tenía inspiración, segunda... no tenía inspiración...tercera mi lap había muerto TwT (malditos virus troyanos Dx) así que apenas me dieron mi lap por lo cual lelgo la inspuración y dije bien actualicemos este fic que hace años no actualizaba y aquí esta lista para leer, espero que no se olvidarán de el por que si no... (neko saca una libreta) la apuntaré en los fics que desaparecerán muahhahahahaaha (ok no)_**

**_Bien basta de hablar empecemos con la historia... que esta OoO_**

**_*Neko comienza la historia*_**

* * *

Emociones

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme…- susurro Lucy agachando la cabeza, evitando cualquier contacto con los ojos de su rescatador, no podía creer de que todas las personas que existían en ese país, de las más de 10.000 'personas que existían, exactamente la rescataría ese chico del que le dijeron que no se acercará.

-De nada…- susurro Natsu sonrojado, definitivamente esa chica lo ponía nervioso, pero ¿por qué? cuando Lucy alzo la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa lo cual el corazón de este empezó a acelerarse.

-Para agradecerte, cuando gustes puedes pasar por el café, Rogue y Gajeel te pueden decir donde, puedes pedir lo que sea por un día, no te cobrare-

-Bueno tomare, no estoy acostumbrado a ir a ese tipo de lugares pero acepto tú oferta que amable eres…-

-Ji, solo devuelvo el favor, gracias Dragneel- agrego Lucy sonriendo, Natsu se puso serio y la miró, por alguna razón el que la chica lo llamará por su apellido no le había agradado para nada, Lucy se espantó, sin embrago Natsu sonrió provocando el sonrojo de ella.

-No me digas así, solo Natsu, esto Lucy, ¿te puedo llamar así?-

-Claro.- dijo la chica jugando con sus manos- Mejor me voy, nos vemos Na-Natsu…- susurro está cuando empezó a caminar, Natsu la detuvo de la mano, pero la soltó de inmediato al sentir una punzada, Lucy se volteó sonrojada ya que ella también había sentido esa linda punzada.

-Te, Te llevo que te parece…- susurro Natsu tratando de calmarse.

-No, no es necesario gracias de todas maneras…- susurro Lucy echándose a correr, Natsu la vio alejarse, cuando empezó a alborotarse el cabello.

-¡Ah! que me pasa, esto está mal definitivamente- grito desesperado por los extraños sentimientos que estaba haciéndole pasar la chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones-

….

….

Lucy llego a su casa, era de un solo piso, muy pequeña, tenía una pequeña sala, la cocina con el comedor, el cuarto de baño, con dos recamaras, se tiro en el sillón mirando al techo, su cabello estaba revuelto solo oía los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Porque, estos sentimientos…- susurro ya que su mente recordaba a ese chico peli rosa, jamás había sentido ese deseo por el sexo opuesto, pero ahora- No- grito y movió la cabeza- Lucy él es el mujeriego de la escuela se ha acostado con tantas mujeres, Gajeel y Rogue te lo han dicho así que no pienses en eso…-

-Hermana llegué.- Juvia anunció su llegada mirando la cara sonrojada de su hermana mayor-¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja Lucy.- llevo una de sus manos a la frente de la rubia, Lucy sonrió negando.

-No es así, es solo que estaba un poco… un poco, oh mira la hora que es, es hora de dormir.-diciendo esto se paró del sillón, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, Juvia llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla, como siempre lo hacía al pensar muy seriamente.

-Algo no está bien, ella jamás se pone nerviosa, y me oculta cosas.- susurro, sin embrago olvido eso y se tiró en el sillón dispuesta a ver su novela favorita, Lucy por otro lado salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto sin darle explicaciones a su hermana, por fin se acostó en su cama, pero el sentimiento de calor y felicidad no se iban de ella.

-Él nunca se interesaría en alguien como yo… espera no yo no puedo estar interesada… espera Lucy que te pasa- empezó a girar por toda la cama en modo bolita- Necesito descansar…- y así se quedó dormida.

Juvia se quedó dormida en el sillón, mientras un chico peli negro la miraba desde el edificio que daba al departamento de ella, miró fijamente aquella chica, que le estaba costando trabajo vigilar ya que tenía la costumbre de irse de fiesta a lugares extraños, miro al otro cuarto pero las cortinas no le dejaron ver a quien era la única familiar de la chica de cabello azul.

-Majestad, todo está listo.- anunció Yukino inclinándose, Gray aparto la vista y asintió, sus enormes alas desaparecieron dejando algunas plumas blancas regadas en el techo.

-Bien, debemos cumplir con la misión.- dijo mientras desaparecía junto a la mujer albina.

..

..

Natsu llego a su casa, la cual está rodeada por una muralla con cámaras, era de dos pisos de color blanco, en el patio tenía una piscina, poseía dos carros último modelo, más de seis cuartos, cada uno con su baño, la sala, el comedor, la cocina y una pequeña sala de juegos, entro dirigiéndose a la cocina cuando se agarró la cara la tenía muy caliente, se preparó un sándwich y se fue al comedor, analizando lo que había pasado.

-Lucy…- su propio susurro lo hizo avergonzar y negar con la cabeza- Debo estar enfermo o algo así, eso debe ser…- susurro ya que solo pensaba en esa chica, mordió su sándwich recordando la sonrisa de esta provocando que casi se atragantara- Que pasa hace demasiado calor…- empezó a echarse aire con la mano, se paró y empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor.

-Esto no está bien algo anda mal, muy mal, la estoy espiando eso me hace ver como un acosador, y ahora…- se quedó callado y apretó los dientes furioso- Unos tipos casi la tocan, esa chica es tan tonta como se le ocurre salir a esa hora…no se qué me pasa…-

Diciendo esto acabo de comer y se fue a su cuarto encontrándose con un gatito azul quien estaba durmiendo, Natsu se acostó el gatito se despertó y empezó a ronronear.

-Ya llegue Happy- dijo este cargando al minino y poniéndolo enfrente de su cara- Sabes hoy pude ver más de cerca la sonrisa de Lucy pero crees que la estoy acosando…-

-Miau-

-Je tienes razón pero simplemente, no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza… será una enfermedad o algo así…- susurro este poniendo a Happy arriba de su pecho quedándose dormido.

_"No puedes huir de tú destino"…._

Natsu despertó exaltado ante ese sueño que inmediatamente se borró de su mente, se toca la cara y miró su reloj, apenas eran las cinco y media de la mañana, pero el sueño se había ido así que no valía la pena tratar de dormir nuevamente.

-Creo que comer mucho antes de dormir no está bien- susurro cuando cargo a Happy y bajo a comer, después de esto se cambió-Me voy Happy- grito a lo que el gatito maulló, se dirigió al refrigerador tomándose un jugo y dándole a Happy un sobre de comida para gatos, terminado decidió que era mejor ir a investigar que le pasaba, quizás y estaba condenado por una terrible enfermedad que no lo dejaba olvidarse de Lucy-Bien necesito a un doctor…- diciendo esto se dirigió a la ciudad.

….

….

-Lucy cuidado…- grito Levy cuando su amiga tiro un plato.

-L-Lo siento- dijo esta avergonzada hincándose a recoger los pedazos de cerámica rota.

-Qué te pasa nunca eres distraída- agrego Juvia ayudándola Levy había salido por un trapo húmedo, Lucy miró al vacío mientras su hermana terminaba de recoger el último pedazo roto, desde esa mañana le daba vueltas al asunto sobre el chico peli rosa, no creía, que le pudo haber siquiera llamado la atención ella no era así.

-Juvia ¿puedo preguntarte algo…?- susurro lo más bajo que pudo para que Levy ni Rogue oyera.

-Que pasa…-Juvia la miró, algo en la mirada de su hermana no la dejaba tranquila, quizás y lo sabría ya.

-Bueno sabes, yo nunca… bueno, nunca me han llamado la atención los chicos.-

-Es chiste.-Juvia sonrió-Todos lo sabemos hermana, eres extraña, demasiado para mi gusto, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Juvia pregunto, Lucy sintió como los colores subían a su cara.

-Bue-Bueno me preguntaba cómo es que bueno, lo que se siente cuando te, gu-gu-gu…- pero la palabra no salía.

-Gusta es eso…- pregunto divertida a su hermana, a lo que Lucy asintió, la peli azul le dedico una sonrisa.

-Pues sientes mucha emoción cuando ves a ese chico, tu corazón se acelera, te pones nerviosa, demasiado, te suda las manos, sonríes como tonta y pues se te hace jodidamente guapo…- dijo Juvia recordando aquel extraño peli negro que había visto o soñado en la fiesta de Gajeel, Lucy la miró sonrojada-Espera.- Juvia salió de su sueño entonces reacciono-No me digas que... ¿Te has enamorado?-grito por la impresión, Lucy se sonrojo a más no poder negando

\- A mira hay que ya abrir ya, es sábado habrá muchos clientes, vamos…- cambio de tema, se paró y fue a tirar el plato roto.

-Hermana, quiero saber si en serió estás enamorada.- gritaba la peli azul.

-Un chico, Lucy estas enamorada…- grito Rogue al escuchar a su amiga, Levy casi deja caer el pastel, Lucy suspiro "Bien definitivamente esto es serio ".

.

.

-Ya te dije como nueve mil veces que no tienes nada Natsu que más exámenes quieres- grito Bisca al sentarse en su silla, Natsu se sentó enfrente de ella enojado.

-Vamos has de nuevo los exámenes algo no está bien conmigo…- agrego este, Bisca suspiro.

-Mira Natsu no tienes ninguna enfermedad, ya que tú eres muy sano, créeme no tienes nada…-

-No, eso no puede ser, yo tengo algo que me oprime el pecho- agrego este sentándose en la silla-Algo oprime mi pecho y me hace sentir cosas raras.- Bisca alzo una ceja eso ya le parecía extraño.

-A ver dime que es lo que sientes…-

-Bueno primero, empiezo a sentir mucho calor, después me sudan las manos, mi corazón late muy rápido, me pongo nervioso y también me sonrojo es la primera vez en toda mi asquerosa vida que me pongo así….-

-¡Woo! párale a tu tren.- la chica de cabello verde hizo que se detuviera-En serio es eso lo que sientes- agrego Bisca riendo, Natsu la miró enojado.

-No es para reírse vez es grave debe ser un problema cardiaco o algo así…-Natsu empezó a entrar en pánico, la peli verde empezó a reír, que tan inocente debía ser su sobrino.

-Eso bueno Natsu es normal…-

-Claro que no nunca me había pasado.-

-Eso es porque no había llegado la correcta- agrego la mujer, Natsu la miró confundido.

-Mira, de seguro te pones así porque miras a una chica no es cierto- a la mención de esto, Natsu se puso como tomate, Bisca sonrió.

-Ves es normal eso, después de todo Natsu algún día debías sentirlo…-

-Pero a que te refieres-pregunto este confundido, la mujer se recargo en su escritorio cruzando sus dedos y mirando al peli rosa seriamente pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Natsu aún no lo entiendes, dime alguna vez sentías eso con las chica con las que te acostabas y coqueteabas-Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces lo que tú tienes no es una enfermedad, ni un problema cardiaco.- la peli verde bajo las manos y con su dedo índice empezó a moverlo- Lo que te pasa es algo muy lindo y puro, es algo que no puedes evitar, es algo que te puede hacer mejor persona y a eso se le llama….A-M-O-R-deletreo la palabra con calma, Natsu abrió como platos los ojos.

-¿Qué?-susurro Natsu recargándose en la silla.

-Así es mi querido sobrino, tú te has enamorado y esa chica es tú primer amor- sonrió la mujer al ver la cara pálida que había puesto su adorado sobrino.

-A-Amor- susurro este a la mención de la palabra que nunca quería sentir en su vida.

.

.

-Si entiendo, bien tratare de tener el dinero lo más pronto posible…- entonces le colgaron, Lucy suspiro y puso el teléfono en su lugar, cuando su hermana se acercó.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Levy acercándose a ellas, Lucy dejo el teléfono.

-Dijeron que ya debía dar el dinero pero no me alcanza.- Lucy se agarró la cara intentando mantener la calma, cuando su abuela había muerto era cierto que les había dejado la casa y el café, pero al parecer también les había dejado una deuda.

-Grandioso, aún están con eso.- agrego Rogue molesto.

-Mi abuela dejo esa cuenta pendiente, no puedo perder el café es lo único que nos queda, si lo piérdenos yo…- se mordió el labio tratando de detener las lágrimas, Juvia la abrazo cuando se oyó la campana.

-Voy a atender- agrego el peli negro saliendo de la cocina, Lucy miró a Juvia quien le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien hermana.- la peli azul abrazo a Lucy, esta asintió devolviéndole el abrazo, Levy sonrió-¿qué carajos haces aquí?- Oyeron a Rogue gritar las tres chicas salieron de la cocina, el corazón de Lucy dio un brinco al encontrarse otra vez con ese chico.

-Vamos Cheney no te alteres eh venido a comer…- sonrió triunfante Natsu, Levy se quedó con la boca abierta, Juvia miraba confundida, Lucy movió la cabeza saliendo del terrible shock y se dirigió a la mesa de este, ganándose la mirada del Dragneel.

-Rogue no grites asustaras a los clientes.- dijo Lucy suspirando, Rogue la miró molesto.

-Sabes quién es este…-pregunto furioso el peli negro, Lucy asintió.

-Si es Natsu Dragneel, un mujeriego bla, bla, bla, a y que salvo mi vida.- termino de decir, Levy, Juvia y Rogue se quedaron con la boca abierta-Por eso le invite a comer aquí por haberme ayudado…-

-Espera que te paso…- agrego Rogue tomándola por los hombros, Lucy puso una sonrisa nerviosa, Natsu se molestó.

-Bueno después platican oye Lucy, podrías darme el menú…-ordenó Natsu, Lucy lo miró y alejo a Rogue de ella, pero a cierto peli negro no le agrado la voz mandona del chico.

-Como te atreves a mandar…-Rogue estaba a punto de tomarlo de la camisa pero Lucy lo detuvo.

-Rogue yo lo atiendo tú ve a atender a los otros clientes- ordeno Lucy, el peli negro a regañadientes se fue, Levy entro a la cocina, Juvia se dirigió atender la barra, Lucy miró al Dragneel y le sonrió.

-Discúlpalo es sobreprotector, mira este es el menú lo que quieras yo te lo invito…-dijo esta al darle la carta del menú al peli rosa.

-Me das una malteada de fresa…-

-En seguida- se inclinó y se dirigió a la cocina, al poco rato salió con una copa con la malteada dejándosela al Dragneel- Si se te ofrece algo más me llamas…-

-Oye a qué horas sales…-pregunto este moviendo el popote de su malteada.

-Eh- agrego Lucy mirando al peli rosa, pero recordó todo lo que decían del chico provocando que su corazón doliera- Escucha solo te invito esto porque me salvaste no te tomes demasiadas libertades entendiste -

Natsu la miró y sonrió-Solo preguntaba no era por otra cosa además…- Lucy sonrió y se retiró sin dejarlo terminar, Natsu observo la malteada y después a la rubia atendiendo a una pareja.

_(Recuerdo de Natsu)._

_-Natsu estás enamorado.- cantaba la peli verde al ver la cara sonrojada de su amado sobrino, Natsu movía la cabeza._

_-Mentirosa eso no es verdad yo jamás me enamoraría…-_

_-Je, lo sé, por eso pienso que esa chica no es como la demás, o me equivoco- sonrió Bisca cuando Natsu volteo la cabeza- Natsu estás enamorado lo veo en tus ojitos y aparte.- se acercó a este y empezó con su magnífica psicología no por nada era una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad._

_-Imagínate a esa chica y tú solos, agarrados de la mano, en un parque, sonriéndote, a punto de besarte…- Natsu se sonrojo más y sus ojos se pusieron en remolino, la chica sonrió triunfante-Ves esa reacción la tienen todos-_

_-No puede ser, una persona no se puede enamorar a primera vista…-_

_-Eh fue a primera vista, mmm….-Natsu se maldijo por haberle dicho eso a su tía, Bisca sonrió y afirmaba con la cabeza- ¿Quien fue la valiente que consiguió robarle el corazón al gran y magnifico Natsu Dragneel…?-_

_-Bueno suficiente me largo nos vemos…- grito Natsu parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida._

_-Escucha Natsu, si es verdad y esa chica no es como las demás con las que te has acostado, entonces te será difícil- Natsu se paró al escuchar a la mujer- Tú reputación no es muy buena que digamos, así que piénsalo, si en verdad amas a esa chica pelea por ella, pero debes dar lo mejor de ti ya que ella pensará que solo te la quieres llevar a la cama…-_

_Natsu no volteó- Nos vemos Bisca- y diciendo esto salió del despacho, Bisca cerró los ojos y sonrió._

.

.

-Aun no es tiempo Natsu, de que sepas la verdad, solo espero que cuando lo sepas la chica te pueda aceptar…- pensó la peli verde cuando la llamarón en la sala de operaciones.

**_NATSU _**

Bisca tenía razón y esa chica Lucy Heartfilia me había hipnotizado, solo ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, ver su cabello y esos ojos que parecen chocolates, todo me gustaba de ella, pero no solo quería llevármela a la cama, quería tenerla solo para mí, su corazón, todo, comprendí que me había enamorado de esa hermosa chica llamada Lucy Heartfilia.

-Que tanto miras a Lu-chan- de repente voltee encontrándome con la cara seria de Levy, yo le sonreí- No me mires con esa cara de niño bueno ¿qué le ves…?-

-Si te digiera no me creerías- soné irónico, ella suspiro.

-Mientras no te la quieras llevar a la cama todo está bueno- contesto enojada tomando de su botella de agua.

-No, es solo que tú amiguita me gusta…- lo que provoco que esta escupiera su agua y tosiera.

-¿¡Qué!?- Grito a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que Lucy, Juvia, Rogue y los clientes voltearan asustados, esta movió las manos en señal de que nada pasaba haciendo que todos volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Estás loco, o solo bromeas- me susurro.

-Te equivocas, me gusta tú amiga y hare todo lo que sea porque se enamore de mí-

-Mira Dragneel, en primera Lucy no es una mujer facilita como las que te gustan, segunda ella no le gustas, tercera tiene a dos chicos que la protegen como perros guardianes y aparte no te creo solo la quieres para un rato-

-En eso te equivocas Levy…- susurre tomando de mi malteada, ella me miró y volteó la cabeza.

-Lo que digas pero ella jamás se fijará en ti…- agrego y se fue furiosa, cuando Lucy la llamo esta no le hizo caso lo que desconcertó a mi linda Lucy, yo sonreí y vi hacia la calle en el cual estaba demasiado tranquilo, si antes hubiera conocido a esa chica rubia quizás nunca me hubiera metido con todas esa chicas ya que ahora ella creería que yo la quería para mi cama, pero eso no era verdad, me apoye en la mesa y la observe estaba detrás del mostrador hablando con Juvia, se veía condenadamente hermosa con ese vestido, su pelo suelto con una trenza en su lado derecho, estaba sonriendo a unos clientes, me dieron celos cerrando los ojos.

Cuando desperté no había nada el cielo estaba anaranjado, me incorpore, me había quedado dormido, cuando oí voces afuera y gritos, me pare y salí.

….

….

-Malditos- grito Gajeel cuando ataco a uno de los hombres pero este lo golpeo más rápido haciendo que cayera para atrás, Levy se acercó a él preocupada.

-Gajeel estás bien.- Levy fue corriendo ayudar al chico.

-Demonios- grito Rogue quien estaba siendo sujetado por uno de los hombres.

-Vaya que debiluchos, escuche señoritas Heartfilia nuestro jefe quiere el dinero para el Lunes si no se lo da no se hace responsable de lo que ocurra- grito el tercero que estaba sin hacer nada, Lucy trago, Juvia estaba a lado de ella furiosa y temblando de miedo y rabia, Lucy estaba espantada pero debía mostrarse fuerte.

-Yo le dije que se lo daría pero que me diera más tiempo…-respondió la rubia mirando al hombre seriamente.

-Pero aún queda otra opción…- El hombre se acercó a esta, Gajeel se intentó mover pero no pudo, Rogue no se podía zafar, Juvia se iba a poner enfrente de su hermana pero la rubia la jalo quedando ella detrás de ella, Lucy se quedó firme cuando el hombre se acercó más- Usted podría estar con él…- se oyó un fuerte golpe, Lucy lo había abofeteado.

-No soy una cualquiera oíste y dile a ese imbécil que le daré el dinero- grito furiosa la rubia, Juvia se tapó la boca impresionada al igual que Gajeel Levy y Rogue, Lucy jamás se había comportado así, e el hombre se enojó.

-Maldita- Lucy cerro los ojos cuando sintió una mano que la empujaba para atrás y el grito del hombre, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el chico peli rosa quien con una mano había golpeado al chico en la mandíbula y con la otra la había apartado de él.

-Natsu- susurro Lucy, el peli rosa sonrió, el hombre calló de espaldas.

-Vaya, un hombre pegándole a una mujer que lamentable eres- su cara se puso sombría soltando a Lucy, Juvia la abrazo viendo a los chicos en el piso, Rogue aprovecho la confusión para zafarse del hombre y golpearlo mientras Gajeel hacia lo mismo, al final los tres hombres estaban hechos polvo.

-Maldición, escuche Heartfilia ya lo sabe…- grito uno de estos cuando se echaron a correr, los chicos vieron a los tipos que huían, Lucy calló de rodillas temblando en los brazos de Juvia, Natsu se acercó a ellas.

-Estas bien…-

-No, no lo estoy que voy hacer- susurro cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Natsu la vio y su corazón se contrajo, Lucy empezó a sollozar, tapándose la cara, Rogue ayudo a Gajeel mientras Levy se acercaba a su amiga pero antes de hacerlo todos se quedaron pasmados, cuando el Dragneel abrazo a Lucy.

-¿Qué Haces Natsu…?- gritaron al unísono los peli negros, Levy miraba la escena, Juvia se había apartado de ellos dos conmocionada al ver tal escena ocasionando su enojo.

-Oye quítale los brazos de encima a mi hermana.-

Lucy tenía los ojos como platos, los brazos de Natsu eran cálidas, protectoras y tiernas, Natsu la abrazo más.

-No llores Lucy, veras que habrá una forma…- susurro Natsu quien no la soltaba, Lucy hundió su cara en su hombro aun con las lágrimas.

"Que es este sentimiento, es cálido, Natsu que es esto, solo quiero quedarme así, por qué este chico me da este consuelo cuando yo apenas lo conozco y el me conoce por qué…".

-Suéltala.- Juvia jalo de nuevo a su hermana abrazándola-Qué te pasa mujeriego de pacotilla…- los dos chicos pelinegros se acercaron al peli rosa reclamándole su extraña acción, Levy se quedó plasmada al ver la acción de Natsu, ya que el chico veía infinidades de chicas llorar por una u otra cosa pero nunca les deba consuelo y a Lucy lo había hecho.

"Me gusta tu amiguita" recordó las palabras del Dragneel, y abrió la boca.

-DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO- grito al ver como Natsu era separado de Lucy.

.

.

-Regresé.- susurro un chico de cabello castaño mirando a la ciudad, observo su reloj antiguo con una "H" grabada, sonrió observando con sus ojos color ámbar nuevamente a la ciudad- Es hora de que el gran juego comience.- diciendo esto descendió por la vereda del bosque rumbo a la ciudad, para encontrarse con sus dos únicos familiares que le quedaban en la vida, y cumpliendo con la última promesa hecha aquella mujer que había muerto.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? si soy mala, bueno creí que sería lindo poner algo de drama... pero ya era drama, nah más drama para el pueblo, bueno al parecer tenemos un nuevo personaje que hará su aparición dentro de poco, Gray esta cercas pero ¿Que tiene que ver con Juvia? y que es lo que busca... Natsu jajajaja en serió se enamoró a primera vista que lindo, que pasará con todos, los hilos del destino empiezan su movida entrelazando los destinos...**_

_**Para compensar los siglos que tarde en actualizar les dejo los capítulos que serán de este fic... serán 26 capítulos en total así que agarranse que esto va para largo...**_

_**No pausarpe le fic si se preguntan eso, solo que me tardaré en actualizar ya que la Universidad me roba la felicidad y el tiempo xD así que espero comprendan que esta mortal tarde en actualizar por otra parte habrá Nalu y Gruvia claro que si ^u^**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido mina-san coman sanamente y hagan ejercicio y nos vemos en la próxima, espero sus comentarios lindos reviews ...**_

_**Siguiente capítulo...**_

_**El chico...**_


End file.
